


Just hand over the damn pool

by MajestyMisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, in a nonsexual way, meet ugly, misuse of inflatable pools, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyMisha/pseuds/MajestyMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just wants to take care of his new ducklings.</p><p>Dean just wants to help a friend out.</p><p>Hilarity ensues while fighting over an inflatable pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just hand over the damn pool

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was based off a prompt I got on tumblr a while back, which this has been cross posted on. I hope you enjoy my ~first official post~

Castiel was just trying to be a good fucking person, but this asshole was getting in his way. At first he was going to let it slide, because he could always go to another location to get what he needed, but after hearing the attractive man’s reasoning, he decided this was a battle worth fighting.

After finding a flock of ducklings in his backyard, Castiel, being the gentle soul that he is, decided that these precious creatures were sent to be his responsibility. But where would he keep them? His bath? No, he actually uses his bath. Then it dawned on him, an inflatable pool. He would need other stuff, of course, but he needed this pool right this minute. So, without further questioning he rushed off in his car to the nearest Walmart for his needs.

Dean was just trying to be a nice friend, but some freak was getting in his way. If it was any other day, he probably would have just dropped it, but this was urgent. And besides, who wanted to keep baby ducks?

It was almost summer, so his friend was throwing a kickoff party. Dean, being the amazing friend that he is, decided that he would take on the most important responsibility of the party: the drinks. And seeing as he needed coolers, which were fucking expensive, he had to think of something else that could hold copious amounts of alcohol and be easily accessible. And then it dawned on him, an inflatable pool. He had no idea how he was going to find enough ice to fill it up, but he put that out of his mind as he hopped into his impala to head to Walmart.

Castiel quickly made his way to the pool section and saw another person there, looking at the inflatable pools, exactly where he needed to be. He shuffled forward a bit, mumbling out a “Sorry.” as he squeezed past the other man. He glanced around at them all until he found one that was the perfect size for his flock. As he reached out to grab the box, his arm collided with someone else.

Dean’s hand reached the box first, seeing as his arms were the tiniest bit longer, but as he bumped into the blue eyed dude, he retracted his hand. “Sorry, man,” Dean said, “I’ll get the other one.” He handed the first box to blue eyes, but when he realized there was no other box behind it, he called out, “Wait!”

Castiel turned around, wondering why the other guy could have possibly yelled for him to stop. “Yes?” Castiel questioned. “Well, you see, it’s just that, um, that’s the last one there is and I need it. Like, really bad.” He tried. Castiel cocked his head, wondering what in the world he would need it for. “I’m sorry, but I need it, too. Can’t you just get another one?” He asked.

“No, I can’t. All the other ones are too big. Could you please just help a guy out?” Dean pleaded, wishing he hadn’t just handed the pool over. Castiel considered for a moment if he needed a bigger pool, but he didn’t really want to spend the extra money. Maybe if the green eyed man had a good enough reason he would reconsider. “And why should I help you out?”

Dean blushed for a moment, smiling embarrassedly as he replied, “My friend is throwing a party, and I can’t afford to get enough coolers for all the drinks. I’m not made of money, you know. So I, um, thought I could use one of these,” he pointed to the box, “instead.”

Castiel was baffled. Who needed that much alcohol? He, personally, did not see the appeal of it. And unless he was talking about cokes, he wasn’t budging. “I’m sorry…” “Dean.” “Look, Dean, any other day I would love to help you. But you see, I need this pool to be the home to the orphan ducklings in my backyard. Do you really want the poor ducks to suffer without a home?”

This guy was unbelievable, Dean decided. Doesn’t he have some sympathy? Who wants to keep ducks, he wondered. “Okay, listen. I know that you’re trying to be an animal rescue, but I‘ll even let you come to the party tonight if I can have the pool. Deal?”

“I’m sorry, but I find my needs to much more pressing than yours, Dean. I’m trying to help lives, not endanger them with alcohol. So, no, we do not have a deal.”

“Look, man, you’re a hero. I get it. But this is really important to me, so if you could please just hand over the box, no one will get hurt.” Dean said, trying to sound menacing.

Castiel was not impressed. “Are you trying to threaten me? Because if so, you can say goodbye to any shred of consideration I had for your offer. So if you will please excuse me, I have a pool to buy. “ And with that, he started to walk away. But as soon as he did, he felt something grab him.

“Please, I didn’t actually mean it. How about you tell me your name and when the party is over you can come back to my place I can show you a good time.” Dean winked.

“First, my name is Castiel. Second, fight me.” He tried to walk away again, but was stopped, yet again.

“Sheesh, it was just a suggestion, god. How about you just let me use the pool for one night, and then it’s all yours for your precious little ducklings.”

Castiel decided he was done putting up with Dean. “You listen to me, right now. You handed me this pool. I have a genuine, selfless reason to want this pool. I’m trying to help poor little creatures, to nurture them and protect them. All you want to do is get some girls intoxicated enough to even have the slightest chance at sleeping with them. So no, Dean, I will not reason with you any longer about who deserves this fucking pool any longer. I am tired of your arrogant, cocky attitude and your selfish reasons that are trying to prevent innocent beings from being cared for. I want you to stop bothering me and show me some respect.”

Castiel hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to Dean until he finally spoke up. “Uh, Cas? Personal space? Not that I don’t enjoy being backed up into a wall with an attractive guy two inches from my space or anything, but…” he trailed off. “My apologies.” Castiel said, backing away.

“Oh, and Cas, before you try to walk away again, I’ll just propose this to you now. I’ll let you go. But I get your phone number. So I can, um, see the ducks.” Dean reasoned.

Castiel just let out a sigh. “Fine. Deal.” He was still slightly annoyed, but if this meant he could finally go home and get away from Dean, it was worth it. Dean smiled the whole way through the process of exchanging numbers, glad he would get something out of this, after all.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Cas.” Dean winked as he headed to the front of the store. It was only then that Castiel realized that he had accidentally reached for the wrong box. This kiddie pool was way too shallow for his ducks. Shrugging, he put the box down, grabbed the right one, and headed to the check out. What Dean didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering maybe writing a sequel? Let me know if that's something you might be interested in!  
> You can also check out my tumblr at majestymisha.tumblr.com


End file.
